darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-16 - Wiki Meeting and Q
4/16/2008 >>> Across the galaxy Darin Sacree shouts, "The wiki meeting is starting! It is Bri's fault it is starting late so everybody shun her later!" GuestWookiee has connected. Fry says, "There is no failsauce for volunteers." OOC Maltorus Valen says, "may I eat the child?" Briseis waits a bit to see who all pops in. In the meantime, if you have not created an account or read the tutorial, you might wanna now. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial_1 Fry says, "Mind giving us the root address for our wiki?" Briseis says, "+help wiki!" Fry says, "What a perfect question. It's almost like I'm a plant." Briseis says, "Alrighty then!" Briseis says, "Okay! I'm going to talk briefly about a few things and then hopefully open the floor for any questions about how to do stuff that you guys may have. I'll pause a few times in the middle for questions that might relate to the topic we're on. K?" Kuono Zyss nods. "Cool!" Kragoth says, "Alright." OOC Mettius says, "what'd I miss?" Briseis will spam a bit - I tried to have some stuff written up before hand so you aren't waiting on my so long. ;) Briseis says, "First, I want to make a few points about the nature of wiki that have come up when people have talked to me about it. -- You cannot mess up in wiki! -- I will say it once more, with feeling! /You can't mess up/. It's impossible. Everything you do can be undone, and everything you do, once you hit that 'save page' button, is saved. So don't be afraid to get in there, be bold, and do stuff! It is /impossible/ to mess up the wiki. Also note that anything you ever type will stay, so don't post stuff you don't want seen forever and ever! -- There is no 'ownership' in wiki. Mostly what I mean by this is, don't be afraid of digging into 'someone else's' project. Wiki is collaborative. And because everything can be undone or changed or updated, if something doesn't work out or people disagree, we can hash it out on the talk pages and figure out what the consensus is. But you should never, ever be afraid to dig into /any/ page to add or fix information, categories, typos, grammar - anything. -- Every little piece helps. It might seem like there's no point to starting an article if all you have is a sentence of information on it - but if every person adds a little bit, it starts to get really useful, and sometimes all it takes is someone putting in the time to get it started. Whatever you have, add it! It will be appreciated. Briseis says, "Anyone have a question on the above or something they are just dying to add? ;)" Briseis says, "Also belatedly, nothing Grip. We just got started." Maltorus Valen says, "I have a questions." Kragoth says, "Alright. Let's say you--" Briseis says, "As long as it relates to the above!" Kragoth says, "It's a simple question, but it relates to the second and third items." Maltorus Valen says, "Is it possible to mess up the wiki?" Briseis says, "F fails. Kragoth?" Kragoth says, "Let's say someone has an incorrently input height in their wiki character page. Is it okay if you, as you convert metric to feet/inches more easily, correct it?" Xibril says, "I think Bri had a canned response for that one." Kragoth says, "Of course, this implies you've read the person's description." Briseis says, "Yes. However, I'll say that with a caveat - if you go changing stuff on a person's char page and it's something more than fixing little bits and pieces like that, I personally think it is polite to let them know or ask them." Briseis says, "But there are 'important figures' who we have started char pages for because they were not inclined to, so that people can know who they are. I think, just use your considerate best judgement when it comes to character pages." Ryka leaves an apple for being late. Kragoth nods. "Alright. Thanks, Bri." Briseis says, "Also note that I am not the judge of wiki. I just happen to work on it a lot." Niobe nods. "Even if it's a typo - on a character's page - I would try contacting the Player first." :) Fry says, "I feel you judging my wiki with your eyes! :(" Briseis says, "So take my opinions on such as opinions." Briseis says, "Okay! Anything else?" Briseis says, "Moving along then: Before we get started with specific stuff, I want to suggest that everyone opens the wiki. I also want to suggest something that I think is way helpful, which is to adjust your default search settings. Do this by going to http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences and choosing search - then check the things you want a regular search in the top box to search. This'll keep the wiki from always dumping you into the page with a specific title when, say, you want to find the category." OOC Haquien says, "I'm just here to shun Bri for starting late." Briseis has found this single change to make navigating and working on the wiki like-- a billion times better and easier. Briseis says, "Ha joins F on the failboat." OOC Haquien says, "'Sup." Fry says, "Which is floating in the failsauce!" Briseis says, "Questions or confusion if you're trying to do the above?" Fry says, "What's a (Main)?" +IC: Vathak Pree goes IC. Vathak Pree has left. Briseis says, "Main meat of the article." Briseis says, "I... think." Fry says, "So, it means text inside the articles?" Mettius understands, mostly OOC Maltorus Valen puts on his tight blue knickers and Admiral's cap. Briseis says, "I should probably note here that I have only been wiking since-- like. January. So there is a lot of stuff I still don't know." Briseis says, "My search is set to Main, Star Wars - Dark Horizon's MUSH, Image, Template, Help, and Category." Briseis gets ready to spam again, unless there are any questions. Kuono Zyss says, "No questions here!" Briseis says, " Okay! I have three big topics I want to share, and then we'll do questions. The first is how the wiki is organized. If you read the tutorial, you're aware of the fact that we have categories. For the most part, you can think of these as a tree - one big category contains several smaller categories, each of which may contain other smaller categories, and on downward. However, because pages (and categories themselves) can live in more than one category, we can neatly cross-categorize stuff. This means that you don't have to fret over whether 'jedi' goes in 'theme', 'the force', or 'factions' - it can go in all three. In this example, though, it actually only goes in the last two - and that's because both 'factions' and 'the force', as categories, already go inside the 'theme' category. You want a page to go inside the category that is furthest down the 'tree' as possible. Our top 'category' is 'browse' and everything else lives (or should live) somewhere inside that. Check it out, and browse a bit to see how things flow. Most of the stuff is under 'content'. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse Briseis says, "You also can always get a list of /all/ the categories by clicking on the 'category' link at the bottom of any page. Go play around on some pages and follow them up and down the trees." Fry says, "Wikipedia is like a choose your own adventure book for adults!" Briseis grins. Briseis says, "Questions, comments, incrediably neat observations?" Noine says, "Yeah." Briseis says, "Shoot." Amelia pew pew. Briseis says, "Aim at F or Ha, pls." Mettius follows along. Vulhel Ohl has reconnected. Noine says, "Im sure most of the players here would like to de-mystify the level structure. Would it be okay to do on the wiki? Is it kept a secret for a reason?" Briseis says, "That is something you have to ask the wiz. My impression is that for the most part, they would rather not." Briseis says, "But. If you're interested in working on it, it could not hurt to ask them!" Maltorus Valen says, "actually..." Maltorus Valen says, "That is something that has been purposefully mystified." Noine says, "Bringing it up because once you teach these guys how to use wiki, I bet thats the first thing someone is going to work on." Maltorus Valen says, "I think the staff would actually frown on it." Briseis grins. Well, we have been working on demystifying a lot of things as we go. It's just a matter of balance. Use your good judgement, and ask wiz how they feel about things when you are in doubt. Niobe says, "Indeed, it would be taken off the site. Staff is available to help gently guide players as they chart their own course through the unknown, with respect to leveling." Niobe says, "But outright 'mapping' of leveling and the effect on classes would be strongly discouraged." Maltorus Valen says, "I have a suggestion." Briseis says, "Yuh?" Xibril <-- T's staff NPC, "Ok, if there is something we dont want to see it will probably be deleted from the site. Nobody will be punished because they put something up unless they already know we dont want it up so no worries there." Briseis says, "Our admin are kind and benevolent creatures!" Maltorus Valen says, "I would say that mapping the first 5 levels of any class might be acceptable, since theoretically any new player can get those anyway." Niobe says, "Emphasis on 'creatures'." Maltorus Valen says, "But I think beyond that it should be discouraged." Xibril says, "We arent kind or benevolent. We are lazy. Punishment takes effort so we only do it if it is deserved." Vulhel Ohl has reconnected. Maltorus Valen votes for those here just because they want to help with the wiki. Briseis says, "Anything else? Any questions about categories or how things are organized or how to figure it out?" Pesiro says, "I might make a comment." Kuono Zyss says, "Well, i have one, but it's sort of a tangent!" Briseis says, "IF it's really a tangent, hold onto it for later - I might get to it. If it relates to organizational structure, go ahead." Kuono Zyss isnt sure. If it should wait, just tell me - I was just curious if there is a link to a template or something to make the fancy table of contents most players use to organize the article pages. Fry says, "How do we delete a stub? I accidently made one I don't want." Briseis will get to that, Fry, in a sec. Briseis says, "Ah! There is not, Kuono, and that is because it is automatically created when you include headings and subheadings in your wiki article." Kuono Zyss says, "Will we get to what those are later ? :)" Briseis says, "No - but they are covered in the tutorial, one sec and I'll get you a link." Pesiro says, "I simply wanted to make a comment on templates. I have heard comments/questions previously about the need to follow them rather religiously. While templates are a good base, I think they are often a bit restricting when a Wiki becomes truly developed and people should be encouraged to extrapolate on them." Maltorus Valen says, "It's also part of the Tutorial and help:editing" Briseis says, "http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial_3" Kuono Zyss says, "Thank you very much" Briseis is gonna get to templates next actually, Pes. That's a good point, and we can maybe build on that as soon as I explain what they are for people. Briseis says, "Quite welcome!" Pesiro nods. Amelia extrapolates. Briseis says, "Anything else about categories, then?" Briseis says, "Okay!" Briseis says, Templates. Templates exist to make life easier for wikiers and also to give us some consistency. Templates are written to be inserted nice and easy into pages and then every page that uses it, they show up the same - they're the bits in wiki that you see {enclosed like this}. We use this for info boxes on pages, but also to do 'maintenance' stuff like marking stubs or putting stuff up for deletion. Most of the 'article type' templates are listed on the front page. There is a good article that talks about how to use the 'maintenance' templates here: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Horizon7s_Templates Making templates is a whole 'nother kettle of fish that I won't get into here - I am barely learning myself. If you are interested in doing so, let me know and I can chat at you sometime. Briseis says, "So basically, a template can be two things. A 'wiki' template is a bit of code. We also make game templates such as http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character to help people know how to set up a page." Briseis says, "I agree with Pes's earlier point - templates are just suggestions. People should feel free to create what fits for them, while using them as a good starting point. Templates exist largely to let people know 'here is a good place to start' and 'this sort of information is useful to people'. But again - wiki is collaborate. That means that we, as a community, get to decide how we do things." Briseis pauses now for comments or questions. Fry says, "Haha, same question." Maltorus Valen says, "Templates are a great way to jump in and get started as well. Then once you get more experience at it, branch out." Kuono Zyss says, "Sort of a dumb question - An example of a template would be the little box with a photo of a char, homeworld, et cetera?" Noine says, "How do I use a template and create another copy, rather than overwriting the template itself?" Briseis says, "Yes. That is usually called an 'infobox' and it's created using a template." Briseis says, "One sec, Noine, I'll come back to you." Kuono Zyss says, "Thank you" Maltorus Valen says, "I will answer your question Noine." Briseis says, "For an example, here is my character page, and it follows the template pretty closely:http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Briseis_Karakas And then here is Kuono's, and it does not - but it is still a very nice and informative character page, especially for a newer character. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Kaine And then here is Cerebra's, which kind of does and kind of does not, but definitely goes /way/ beyond the template. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Cerebra_Gronoogle_Zergata" Maltorus Valen says, "The easiest way that I have found, is to copy the template from it's Edit page and then paste that into your new page and make changes from there." Briseis says, "What I /do/ think should be encouraged is to always use the info box." Briseis nods to F. That's what you do. Click 'edit' on the template, copy it, paste it into your new char page. And if you accidentally change the template page with your info and hit save, no worries - I have actually done it a lot! Always reversable. Kragoth says, "Hrm." Maltorus Valen says, "It's reversible, but we hurt you for it anyway. *scowl*" Vulhel Ohl has partially disconnected. Briseis baps F. We do not! Noine says, "Im scared now." Maltorus Valen says, "Ok we don't actually do it, but we want to. :P" Noine says, "I will not use wiki from now on." Briseis grins. Any other questions about such? Vulhel Ohl has partially disconnected. Vulhel Ohl has reconnected. Briseis will insert here, actually, that the 'edit' button is your biggest friend. If you ever don't know how to do something on the wiki and want to, just find a page that does it, click edit, and see how they did it. I have at times actually gone over to wikipedia to view their sources as well to figure out how to do something. Kragoth says, "Eh, what if I have organized a different informational timeline or such for my character and it goes beyond template?" Kragoth says, "Like: Early life. Rise to profession. Currently." Briseis says, "Do whatever you feel comfortable with. I think that you should use the info box if at all possible - but the categories in the page? Suggestions only." Maltorus Valen says, "Easy Kragoth" Maltorus Valen says, " Early Life " Maltorus Valen says, " Rise to Profession " Briseis says, "Ah! Was that your question? How to format?" Maltorus Valen says, " Why I'm a Douche " Maltorus Valen says, "Just kidding." Briseis says, "F. Don't make me throw you out!" Maltorus Valen says, "Sorry. was a joke. :)" Kragoth says, "I guess you've answered my question, Bri." Maltorus Valen says, "Serious Kragoth, was there something more you were wondering?" Briseis says, "Oh, let me also note that a lot of the info boxes have 'optional' fields. If you don't fill them in, they won't appear. For example, for the character one there are options for 'hair color' and 'rank' among other things. If you don't want them to show, don't fill them in. They should be marked in the template with an * so you can tell." Briseis nods. If you poke around some of the character pages, you'll see that people have really done it a lot of different ways. I think that whatever works for you, works for you. Briseis peeks around. Anything else? Pesiro pleads for people to finish Wikis? ;) Maltorus Valen says, "Did you have more Bri, or was that it that you had?" Briseis says, This is where you see what pages are uncategorized, what pages are wanted, what pages are linked to, what pages aren't, what pages are short, what pages are long basically, I can waist an entire afternoon looking at this stuff and fixing things that are listed there. They are your friend. And also the BANE of your EXISTENCE. Briseis scowls. Briseis says, "That didn't work. Let me fix." Briseis tries this: Finally, the coolest thing and biggest timewaster on the wiki are the 'Special Pages'. These are the pages that give you /all sorts/ of fascinating info on what stuff is and what needs done and just about everything. Every page has a link to special pages in the 'toolbox' on the bottom right of the page. They're listed here Noine says, "Reading this over and over is a time waster." Briseis says, "Okay, so I guess I can't give you the link because it keeps eating my pose when I try." Pesiro says, "Nothing worse than going, oh, that would be cool to read, and finding zippo. ;)" Briseis says, "Second half: This is where you see what pages are uncategorized, what pages are wanted, what pages are linked to, what pages aren't, what pages are short, what pages are long basically, I can waist an entire afternoon looking at this stuff and fixing things that are listed there. They are your friend. And also the BANE of your EXISTENCE. Briseis eyes. Oh. Um. Sorry guys. I just spammed the heck outta you, didn't I? Briseis apologizes profusely. My spawn ate it. Um. Hopefully you can parse that. Niobe collects lost heck. Briseis says, "To sum up: Special pages are awesome!" Mettius concurs Briseis suggests going over there and poking at a few. Of particular lovliness is http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages Kragoth hrms. Maltorus Valen says, "Yummy" Briseis says, "As evidence of how big a dent you can make, by the way, that list went from 240some wanted pages to 189 overnight because F spent serious time making beginning pages for all the ships. And a lot of them are just stubs at the moment - but already people have been working to fill them in. This is the perfect example of 'every little bit helps'." Maltorus Valen bows humbly. Briseis says, "And I think the people who work on stuff a lot will tell you that it is kind of addictive to start to see things get crossed off. ;)" Maltorus Valen says, ":nods." Maltorus Valen nods. Briseis says, "Before I wrap up my section, I also want to point you guys to a new page I have started: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Page - this is where we're listing stuff we'd like to see get done. The Wanted page and Stub pages are wiki-generated lists that take stats from, say, where other people have created links that don't exist yet. The Project Page is a place, instead, for us to list stuff that wiki wouldn't pick up on, for anyone to work on. It's a good place to help out if you're interested." Briseis says, "Or to list stuff if there's something you really wish the wiki had, that it doesn't." Briseis says, "And that is linked off the front page." Kragoth will be right back. Briseis says, "Any questions on special pages? In general or on any specific ones?" Maltorus Valen says, "Though I would say using your own wiki page as a starting point might be a good place." Briseis nods. It's a good way to get your feet wet, fer sure. Fry says, "Where is the project page linked?" Noine says, "Its very confusing to read how the pages need help." Vulhel Ohl has partially disconnected. Briseis says, "Top of the front page. Or just search for 'project' or 'project page' in the box." Maltorus Valen says, "You can just search for Project" Briseis says, "Confusing, Noine?" Noine says, "I see a name and a links." Mettius has disconnected. Briseis says, "What are you looking for?" Noine says, "for instance 38. Vergil (2 links)" Briseis says, "Ah! What page are you on?" Vulhel Ohl has reconnected. Briseis says, "Toss me the URL so we can all look at it." Noine says, "http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Wantedpages" Fry says, "I think you want: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Project_Page" Briseis says, "It's okay, I can talk about the Wanted Page too." Briseis says, "Okay. What that means is that 2 pages somewhere have linked to Vergil by putting his name in brackets, like Vergil - when you're working on wiki, you should always make a link to any page that you think should exist, even if it doesn't. That's how it shows up on the wanted page so that people know it's wanted! So in this instance, two pages link to Vergil, but there is no page called 'Vergil'. If you were to click on that red link, it'd take you to an edit window where you could create it." OOC Briseis has to run afk superfast. If someone else wants to answer, feel free. Vulhel Ohl has reconnected. Noine says, "So to be nice, we would link it to his character page?" Fry says, "Most of the time you can just put double-brakets around someone's name whenever you mention it." Fry says, "Or at the very least, the first time you mention it." OOC Briseis says, "Okay, back, sorry." Briseis says, "'Nonexistant' links show up read everywhere in the wiki. For example: http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Spaceflight_Guide" Briseis says, "If you scroll down, you'll see that the links to +navigate and +land are red. That means that they don't have pages and they should be created." Fry says, "Red, even." Noine says, "Now for characters, could we put in something that refers it back to thier page without having to copy the code and create a copy?" Briseis says, "Now, sometimes people may link to what should be the same page differently - for example, they might link to Brisies, to Brisies Karakas, to Captain Karakas, etc. One way to get round this is listed in the tutorial - to do Real link|Text you want to show. The other is to create a redirect, so that any time someone links to Briseis it actually goes to the page that's called Briseis Karakas. You do that by making the 'Briseis' page and putting '#REDIRECT Page it should go to'. It looks like this. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/index.php?title=Briseis&redirect=no" Briseis says, "I'm not sure what you're asking, Noine." Briseis bites. It ate my brackets. Briseis says, "Stupid MUSH. Those 'links' should have double brackets around them." Noine says, "How would you fix Noine if it was red, and I had a character page?" Briseis says, "Here's a list of all the redirects on the wiki at the moment. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Listredirects" Pesiro says, "Later all." Pesiro has disconnected. Briseis says, "If you had a character page called 'Noine', it would not show up red. The wiki reads that automatically. If, however, you had a page called 'Noine ', then you would make 'Noine' redirect to 'Noine '." Fry says, "Text on the wiki is -not- considered IC, right?" Kragoth says, "I don't think it is." Fry says, "That is, people can't just yank information off the wiki and act like they know it IC?" GuestWookiee would find that horrific if they could. Briseis says, "That's one of the things the 'wanted' page is good for. Several of us try to go through it once in awhile and redirect things that need it. For example, I think 'The Blacks', 'Black', 'Black Imperium', 'The Black Imperium' all link to 'Black Empire'." Briseis says, "If info is on the wiki, it should be considered widely known IC." Kuono Zyss says, "Yeah only common knowledge, I think it says" Briseis says, "Our templates tend to have that warning. Don't include your secrets on your character page." Kuono Zyss says, "Not your secrets or anything. :)" Briseis says, "I mean - you are welcome to if you like, with a disclaimer, but don't get upset if people are jerks about using it. ;)" Briseis says, "But with that said, we also expect people to be grown ups and cooperative in what they use. Logs are a great example. I love (love love love) reading logs. But I recognize that just because I read it in a log doesn't mean I have any clue ICly. However, if I wanted something really really kept secret, I wouldn't post it." Briseis pauses to check - Noine, did that make sense? Did I answer your question? Noine says, "I could imagine, merchants and people for hire could put IC information with a OOC summary that covers the mechanics of how they would like to do business." Briseis says, "Sure." Noine says, "Yeah, I sorta understand, just need to know how to link stuff." Briseis says, "The Republic Guard page has an OOC section to help people know who to contact and how to NPC a Guard, for example. http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Republic_Guard" +IC: Niobe goes IC. Niobe has left. Briseis says, "Noine, be sure to check out the tutorial. It walks you through that really well, and if anything's confusing, page me and I'll be happy to answer later. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial_1" Maltorus Valen says, "I can address the linking..." Briseis says, "Does anyone else have a question?" Maltorus Valen says, "Say I write a line of text on the Wiki: Maltorus Valen also owns a Sienar Prize Frigate." Maltorus Valen says, "There are two items there that can be linked. Maltorus Valen and Sienar Prize Frigate" +IC: Kragoth goes IC. Kragoth has left. Vulhel Ohl says, "I have a quick one jumping back to the infobox if I could?" Briseis says, "Sure. Let's let F finish and then we'll take yours." Maltorus Valen says, "so what I want to do is wrap each in double square brackets." Vulhel Ohl has partially disconnected. Maltorus Valen says, "Like this: Maltorus Valen" Maltorus Valen says, "What that does is links that text to a matching page on the wiki." Briseis nods. It's really just that easy. Maltorus Valen says, "You can also link to other web sites outside the wiki by using a single square bracket." Briseis says, "And again, I know I am always willing to answer questions, no matter how big or small - and I'm sure our other wikites are, too. F does a lot of work. So do Rem and Gra, and a lot of other people." Maltorus Valen says, "Like this: MUSHClient" Noine says, "I get it now!" Briseis says, "Hooray!" Maltorus Valen nods. Noine says, "Thanks." Briseis says, "Vulhel, what was your question?" Vulhel Ohl has partially disconnected. Vulhel Ohl says, "I was just noticing in the infobox, text regarding 'markings' always shows up higher than it should, like it's jammed up under skin. Is that an error in regards to the template?" Briseis hms. Link me to an example? Briseis says, "The answer is almost certainly 'yes'." Vulhel Ohl says, "http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Vulhel_Ohl" Briseis says, "Oh, yeah. Hm. I'll play with it and see if I can fix it. I am-- still kind of learning templates, and I didn't build that one. I'll see what I can do." Briseis says, "But yes, that's a template issue." Vulhel Ohl says, "Ah okay. Thanks." Briseis has had to beat things up to get them to stop doing that before. ;) Briseis says, "Any other questions?" Briseis says, "Comments?" Kuono Zyss says, "I just wanted to say thanks for all the helpful information!" Briseis says, "Little parables to help us gain insight into the soul?" Haquien says, "That was a darn-good seminar." Briseis grins. Quite welcome! Kuono Zyss says, "Seriously! Very good!" Haquien says, "Are we voting?" Kuono Zyss is! Briseis says, "We are voting, yes. I will post a list." Kragoth nods. Vulhel Ohl says, "Yes, thanks. Will it be going up on wiki, a log of it? I missed most of it due to connection problems midway." Briseis says, "Yeah, I'll try to get it posted tonight." Haquien says, "That's good." Vulhel Ohl says, "Thank you again!" Briseis says, "Quite welcome! And seriously. If you guys start playing and come up with a question, don't hesitate to ask. I don't promise to have the answer, but I'm pretty darn sure I can figure it out. ;)" Briseis says, "Okay, well. Unless anyone has something else to say, consider yourselves dismissed!" Haquien says, "One more thing..." Kuono Zyss says, "Thank you Bri!" Briseis says, "Oh, Ha, always has to have the last word." Haquien says, "If you don't make a character page, someone will for you." Briseis says, "That is increasingly true, yes." Haquien says, "But you might not like it." Briseis says, "And in that character page, we will probably mock you." Noine says, "Will they put a hot chick like strawberry ho cake?" Haquien says, "See: "Strawberry Ho-cake" for an example." Briseis says, "http://darkhorizons.wikia.com/wiki/Palpatine" Briseis says, "Man, now I can't stop looking at that 'markings' screw up" Vulhel Ohl says, "I'm sorry! Heh." Briseis mutters, goes to poke at it RIGHT NOW. Maltorus Valen says, "I have something for those that wish to stay" Kragoth says, "What?" Vulhel Ohl says, "Is that the que for us to flee? ;)" Briseis snickers. Haquien says, "FLEE FOR YOUR LIVES" Category:OOC Logs